As electric vehicles (EVs) migrate towards mass-market adoption, the performance of battery packs and vehicles to better compete with internal combustion engines that are ubiquitous today has become more important. For EVs to be competitive with internal combustion engines, they will likely need some combination of increased driving range, decreased cost, increased battery longevity, increased performance (power), or faster charge times.